


The Birkin's Omega

by SParkie96



Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Alternate Timeline: Leon gets there on time, but during his time there, he is taken to meet Annette Birkin. Thinking it was going to be almost like a security job, the young Omega is knocked out cold and forced to be the surrogate Omega for Annette and William. For added protection, they add the G-Virus and the vaccine to create antibodies.Rated M for violence, gore, language, and mentions of adult content.





	1. Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

> Going to go through the events of Resident Evil 2...but Leon is pregnant with Sherry.
> 
> Sidenote: Rookie, Save Me and Forebearance are getting rewrites and more What Ifs are coming as well as updates.

His first day at the Raccoon City Police Department was supposed to be the most exciting day of his life. Fresh out of the Police Academy and top of his class, Leon S. Kennedy was ready to take on the next adventure. The Omega thought he could handle whatever life threw at him. He even was able to transfer into the RPD earlier than scheduled and make it there on time. Irons gave him his first assignment after about a week or so, a very special assignment so “Top Secret” he was not allowed to know the nature of it until Chief Irons and him reached the destination. 

Leon wished something, anything, had delayed his arrival and made him late. He wished he never found out. 

When he had first arrived, Irons hadn’t paid him any mind at first. He simply let Leon get settled in, the rookie kept mostly to desk duty with the occasional Meter Maid patrols. He had also been sent out for coffee and doughnuts for the rest of the station. The whole week was not at all how he pictured his first week at the police station. He was restless in his apartment as he unpacked his things, constantly thinking and worrying about whether he had done something to deserve this treatment. 

At the end of his work week, Friday night to be exact, Chief Irons approached him about an assignment just as he was packing up for the day. Leon had been all too eager to accept, thinking that he was finally about to get a taste of some action that did not involve pastries, paperwork, or meters. 

Monday morning came around, his whole weekend spent imagining what he was supposed to do. Bright eyed and bushy tailed, he had been taken to the local orphanage, where he had met Dr. Annette Birkin. He also got to assist in the arrest of Ben Bertolucci, a reporter who had been harassing the good doctor and the Chief. After his arrest, Leon had been in charge of helping Annette with whatever she needed. The Omega had been under the false pretense that he would be providing her with protection or something. Maybe even acting as an escort for her on the way back to her lab. 

He had been half right, he did escort Annette back and forth to the lab the entire week, the doctor interviewing him about very...odd questions. Mostly about health habits, his biology, hygiene, allergies, and childcare…which he found weird and totally random. That Saturday evening, she told him he couldn’t leave. He had protested and argued when guards stopped him. He also had been sedated and knocked out cold. 

When he awoke, he had been strapped down to an examination table, stripped of his uniform and instead in a hospital gown, his legs spread and strapped in stirrups. There was a man with blonde hair who had drawn a sample of his blood, using a syringe to drop a tiny bit on to a little glass thing underneath a microscope lens. The man examined his blood as he mixed it with a purple substance. He then withdrew a vial with a translucent blue liquid, mixing that with the concoction in the dish. He examined it once more. 

“Fascinating.” the man had said, watching his blood sample while scribbling notes on the notepad next to him. 

Leon had demanded an answer at the time, noticing that Annette had been in the room with them, watching over a fleshy looking sack of some sort in a giant glass tank filled with fluid. The scientists ignored him, talking amongst themselves. He had managed to pick up the words “Embryo”, “Insertion”, and “Surrogate”. He did not get much protest as Annette filled another syringe with a sedative. She flicked the air bubbles out of it before inserting the needle into the IV tube connected to him via his hand. 

It had taken a little bit, but Leon’s eyelids began to feel heavy, fluttering open and closed, shaking his head as he fought to stay conscious. The Beta stroked his hair, coaxing him to stop fighting and to just go to sleep. 

That had been week one...since then, he was aware that there was something inside of him, could see the faint bump where his womb was. He remembered waking up in a different room, one lined with what he thought were windows, but upon touching them, he realized they were screens, playing out a scene of soothing rain along the beach. His whole body aches and he felt off. He barely made it to the wastebasket in the room before promptly vomiting what little contents lie in his stomach. 

He felt like he had been cramping up and everything hurt. His insides forcibly rearranged to accommodate the little intruder now inside of him. He felt sick. Annette took his temperature and he had been put on a liquid diet at first, unable to stomach actual solid foods. 

He had to admit, he was being well taken care of and watched over. Despite the circumstances, Annette was doting over him as much as she doted over needs of the baby. Even going so far as to send someone out to get Leon whatever he wanted to eat or for clothes that were his size. 

Week two, the experiments started. He had been injected with something that had come out of a purple vial and then with something out of a blue one. Annette explained that it was to help him support the child, an added protection should they ever encounter danger. Leon didn’t feel good after that either, kept on bed rest for a couple more days. His body adjusting to the changes happening to him.

Annette stayed with him until he fell asleep at night, usually playing the rain scenes on the giant screens to make sure he was okay. The other scientist, whom he knew as William Birkin, Annette’s husband, encouraged light physical exercise around the facility. He was given a wrist band so he could have access to the different areas.

William often had to grab him before he went into a “Restricted Area”. The scientist scolded him, seemingly annoyed or mad at the Omega. Annette later explained that William was just protective, his attitude and “meanness” was for Leon’s own safety. Neither Annette or William wanted anything to happen to the Omega or the baby. 

He also had regular daily check-ups and exams, to make sure he was doing alright. Which is what led him to where he was now going on to week three; now upright and clothed in a loose-fitted t-shirt and sweatpants. Though, the pants currently were not on him, sitting folded next to him on the examination table. His shirt pushed up as the William listened to his heartbeat via a stethoscope. He moved to his back, having Leon breathe deeply so he could listen to his lungs as well.

“Nothing unusual,” William said aloud, Annette standing not too far behind, “He’s actually holding up quite well.”

William took off the stethoscope scope, putting it around his neck before drawing his pen light. He told Leon to follow the light with his eyes, to which the Omega did. 

“Motor function appears stable, and his eyes haven’t changed from their usual color, which is good.” William said, lifting the younger’s shirt and looking at his front and then his back, moving to examine his legs, “Besides the baby bump, I don’t see any odd growths either, which means his body has successfully accepted G.” 

Annette took a sigh of relief, “Good. He’s not mutating.” 

Leon looked between them in confusion, “Not mutating?” He repeated, “Why would I mutate?” 

Annette offered a friendly smile, “You wouldn’t. We injected you with the virus and the vaccine. They counteract each other but together, they make your body stronger. The baby has both, but we didn’t know what would happen to you after the baby had attached itself to your uterus. We didn’t want to risk a miscarriage and another dead surrogate so we decided to treat you with the virus and vaccine too.”

The brunette’s eyes widened in horror, “What...why? What does the virus do?” 

“It’s a weapon used to create monsters.” Annette explained, William correcting her and saying “Enhanced soldiers”, “The virus makes unstoppable creatures, but the combination of the vaccine is what really makes the enhanced soldiers.” 

“...I don’t follow…” Leon whispered, “Am I supposed to be a soldier? Am I supposed to birth the soldiers? I don’t understand…” 

“You’re a test subject.” William explained, “And a surrogate. You were supposed to be just the latter, but given what happened in the Arklay Mountains and what’s going to happen in Raccoon City, you and the baby need some added protection.” 

Leon furrowed his brows, “You know about the Cannibal Murders? And what’s going to happen to Raccoon?” 

William sighed, “A sloppy and foolish mistake on the part of careless scientists. Don’t worry, you’ll be long gone by the time anything happens.” 

“What do you mean by that? And how is this virus going to-OW!” Leon screeched as William abruptly cut his wrist open with a scalpel. Annette gasping and momentarily scolding William. 

The Omega looked from the scientist to his wrist, demanding to know why he did that. William did not answer, lifting Leon’s wrist to show him instead. Leon went to protest once more, but the words were caught in his throat. Eyes watched in shock as blood seeped from the wound, but his skin began to knit back together, seemingly healing itself. In a matter of seconds, the wound disappeared entirely, as though never there to begin with. 

William wiped the excess blood away, Leon touching the skin where the Alpha had previously cut him, “Like I said,” the blonde man said aloud, looking to his wife, who looked just as relieved, “His body has successfully accepted G.” 

* * *

The brunette was dressed in a white t-shirt that actually fit him and a blue button up shirt, jeans and white tennis sneakers. Annette held a jacket in her arms while William spoke to Chief Irons. Annette fixed the collar of Leon’s shirt, fretting over him like his own mother had when he still lived with her. 

“Things are going to Hell faster than anticipated.” Brian reported, “Those freaks have gotten into the police station. The people there are holding them off, but right now, the only safe place is the orphanage.” 

William hummed, looking to Annette, who looked concerned, “We can take the train out. Or at least get Leon and the baby to safety.” 

“We could,” William proposed, “but for now, Brian will take him to the orphanage until my contact is able to get us an extraction outside of the city. No doubt, Umbrella is going to take advantage of the situation and send mercenaries here to extract samples of all the viruses.” 

Annette gave a sigh of frustration, “And no doubt other mercenaries will show up as well once news gets out about what’s happening here. Are you sure we can’t keep Leon here until then?” 

“Positive. He’ll be put in harm’s way down here.” 

“But he isn’t any safer up there. There are T-Virus infected up there. He and the baby…” Annette left the sentence unfinished, looking back to Leon with concern. 

The Omega honestly couldn’t wait until he was out of here, but he was grateful that they were at least concerned for his safety too and not just the baby’s. While Irons talked with William, Annette pulled Leon aside. She pulled a pendant from her jacket, unlinking the chain and putting around his neck.

“What’s this?” Leon asked.

“It’s a gift.” Annette lies, “...you’ll know what it’s for when the time comes.” 

“It’s for the baby, isn’t it?” Leon asked, “...You don’t think you and William will be leaving Raccoon...do you?” 

Annette gave a small smile, “...No.” an honest answer, “Which is why it’s up to you to protect the baby and get yourselves to safety.” 

“And what makes you think I want the baby?” Leon asked.

“You would have found a way to terminate the pregnancy while wandering around the NEST by now if that were true.” 

“Maybe I was afraid.”

“Maybe...but if I’m being honest,” Annette answered, “Nothing bad would have happened to you while you were here. William and I share a different view of Omegas than Umbrella.”

“...Which is…?” 

“Your kind is too precious to be expendable. Out of all sexes, the Omegas are the most precious. They don’t suffer from fertility complications and have a much stronger immune system. They also have an unwavering parental instinct. A need to nurture and protect.” Annette explained, “They’re also good of heart and strong willed...most of the time...two things one of your superiors at the police academy mentioned in your evaluation.” 

Leon gave a shy smile, “I don’t suppose Irons told you about that?” 

She chuckled and shook her head, handing Leon his jacket and giving him a hug, catching the brunette off guard but he tentatively hugged her back. William gave careful instructions to Irons, telling him to protect Leon until the time was right. William would call when it was time for them to come back to the NEST for extraction. 

* * *

He hated traveling with Chief Irons. Even though the man was supposed to be his boss back at the police station, the man was a creep. Not towards him, thankfully, but he heard the way Irons talked about women in general. Specifically the mayor’s daughter, who was around Leon’s age, maybe a bit younger. Either way, no man old enough to be her father should ever speak about her the way Irons did. The man was definitely a pervert, talking about her nonstop since they started driving.

They were taking a patrol car over to the orphanage, having already stopped at the gunshop and picking up enough ammunition to supply an army, or at least a small police unit. Either way, the amount they were carrying made Leon wonder just how many cannibalistic freaks were going to be out wandering the streets. 

“So, speaking of the devil, Katherine is going to be at the orphanage with us.” Irons informed Leon, “Her father wants me to look after her and the children of the orphanage. There will be one other teacher there with us. Why don’t you help them watch the children while I keep an eye on Katherine?” 

“Probably not going to be the only thing you attempt to put on her…” Leon muttered under his breath, drawing little circles on the inside of the foggy window. 

“Y’know, for a pregnant Omega, you stink.” Irons complained, “You smell too fruity and flowery.” 

Leon merely gave the Beta a look, rolling his eyes once more. He merely shook his head as they continued their drive to the orphanage. He noticed a homeless man in one of the alleyways they had passed. It had been quick, but Leon could still see him, the man a haunting image ingrained in the Omega’s brain. A grotesque figure, standing perfectly still and swaying slightly on his feet. His clothes were ragged and in ruins, and he was pale and looked sickly. 

He didn’t know if it was the rain or the shadows of the alley, but the man looked like he had blood seeping from his neck and shirt. 

They parked around back, Irons helping the young Omega out of the patrol car and into the orphanage. Once inside the building, children crowded around them, the teacher at the top of the stairs with two more children at her side. Leon noticed a beautiful blonde woman was there as well, her golden tresses tied back into pigtails, wearing a white dress and gold sandals. The Omega couldn’t help but compare her likeness to that of an angel. 

“Is everything alright, Brian?” the blonde woman asked, “We heard that there was a city-wide emergency and curfew put in place...does this have anything to do with those murders? Are the murderers in the city?” 

“Andy says there’s boogeymen outside!” a little boy said, gripping Katherine’s hand tightly, “They gonna eat us!” 

The blonde, now confirmed as “Katherine” shook her head and bent down to the child’s level, shushing him as she pulled him into a warm and comforting hug, promising that they were all safe and that no one would hurt them. She round them up and had them follow the teacher up to the main room upstairs, promising to read them another story. 

Once they did as they were told and followed the teacher out of the room, she turned back to Irons, “What’s going on, Brian? Who is this?” 

Irons cleared his throat and pushed Leon forward, “This is the rookie officer in my department. Leon Kennedy. Started a couple weeks ago. He’s going to help keep this place safe.” 

Katherine gave a friendly smile and held a hand out to Leon, "Hello there, Leon. I'm Katherine Warren. Daughter of Mayor Warren? Anyway, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m sure a big, strong...Omega is going to help keep us safe.” She said with an awkward chuckle, before smelling him once more, “Although, I don’t think it wise that they sent a pregnant Omega to protect us...mainly because you would need protection yourself.” 

Leon blushed bashfully, shaking her hand, “...I honestly don’t know how to reply to that.” 

He really didn’t know how to reply to that one at all.

* * *

Later on, Leon sat in the main room with some of the older children, Katherine having left to talk to Irons about everything that was going on. There was a little boy, Jaime, who sat with Leon, adamantly telling him about his dream parents and a dream home. He was drawing all of his dreams on the piece of paper in front of him with some crayons. The Omega listened intently, feeling sympathetic for the orphan. 

"Why bother?" Andy asked, "They don't go for people around your age, or my age. The parents always go for the babies. It's very rare that they adopt anyone older than three." 

"That's not true," a girl, Lisa said, "Oliver was adopted, and he's around ten or so." 

"Yeah, but that's the one exception." Andy pointed out. 

Leon gave Andy a look before looking to Jaime with a hopeful expression, "I'm sure someone would be happy to have you. There are lots of parents put there who would adopt a little boy like you, Jaime." 

"Reawwy?" Jaime asked, brown eyes wide with a wide smile. 

Leon nodded and was about to tell them all that they could be adopted, until they heard a loud, insistent knocking at the orphanage door, panicked yelling could be heard just outside. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leon had been ordered to take the older children and Jaime upstairs with the teacher. Apparently, there had been a situation escalating but Irons didn't want Leon to worry about it or see what was happening. It could be too distressing and stressful, two things not good for Leon's "condition". So, he sent the Omega away, but Leon didn't miss the unmistakable sound of a screaming child. 

The younger children sat in a circle around Leon and the teacher as the woman read a story. The older children feigned interest, but stayed just outside of the circle, somewhat listening and trying not to focus on what was happening downstairs. 

Jaime sat in Leon's lap, playing with and moving the Omega's hands as the teacher moved on from the book to one of the songs they had been practicing for the upcoming Raccoon City Fall Festival. Leon couldn't help but smile as Jaime made him clap to the beat. The little boy singing and bobbing around, clapping Leon's hands happily. The other young children huddle close to him while a few stayed close to the teacher. The Omega guessed they felt safer being so close to the oldest people in the room. 

"Weon?" One little girl, Angela, who couldn't have been any older than five, looked up at him with big blue eyes, gently tugging on Leon's jacket sleeve, "Wha happened? Down dere? We heard yewwing…it sounded scawy…" 

Leon cleared his throat as the teacher moved on to the next song, "I'm...not sure...but I'm sure we're going to be okay. It's safe here." 

"Reawwy?" She asked, "The Big Kids told us that dere's boogie mans out dere. Dat dey gon' come and eat us…" 

Leon raised a brow, "Did Andy tell you that?" He asked. 

Angela nodded, "He says he and Lisa snuck out and saw dem once. Dat, dats why the stars went 'way."

"Stars?" Leon asked. 

"The STARS Unit," Andy chimed in, having overheard their conversation, "y'know, the big dogs at the Police Station? Oliver had been adopted by one of the guys and his wife. Used to write him letters...but then something happened to them and Oliver stopped writing. The Mayor says that the STARS are wanted for a crime. Something about the murders." 

"Yeah, right." Lisa said, "They're police officers, not murderers. This is about as truthful as that "killer doll" story you told us. The one that you swear up and down made the other orphanage transfer you here?" 

"It's true!" Andy protested, "Bastard came to life and everything! His name was Chu-!" 

"Andrew! Lisa!" The teacher scolded, "We are trying to sing our songs! Not tell ghost stories and use inappropriate language!" 

"Sorry, Mrs. Alberstein." The children apologized. 

The woman gave them another look as she continued to teach them the songs. Leon sighed, focusing his attention elsewhere. He could still faintly hear the screams of whatever was going on downstairs. He was curious, wondering if this had anything to do with what William and Annette had been talking about earlier.

There was a knock on the door, Irons letting himself in and pointing to Leon, "Kennedy. Downstairs. Now." He commanded. 

Leon gave a nod, gently removing Jaime from his lap and following Brian downstairs. Katherine passed him, giving a friendly smile and poking him in the arm, informing him that she would take it from here. The little kids cheered at her arrival, the sound muffled as Irons closed the door behind them. 

"I need you to sit in my office for a bit. There are some doctors here to perform blood tests on the teachers, helpers and kids." Brian informed him, "I need you to sit in there and stay quiet." 

Leon raised a brow in confusion, "Blood tests? Doctors? What the hell is going on? Does it have something to do with that little boy? Where is he? What happened?" The Omega asked as he was led downstairs, passing people in hazmat suits and doctors in lab coats. 

Irons shushed him, grabbing Leon by the arm and dragging him to the office, "Just, shut the fuck up and get in there!" He whispered, unlocking the door and not too gently shoving Leon inside. He could hear the lock click back in place, locking the Omega in. 

Leon looked around, confused as to what the hell this room was supposed to be used for. There were shelves everywhere and on them...buckets of chemicals and bottles with what...Leon didn't want to know. He thought he saw a jar with what appeared to be eyeballs...but that could have just been his imagination. 

Venturing around the room into the wider area, he saw pictures lining the wall. Some of Irons's police officer days. Others from various events around town. Medals and awards as well as certificates added to the decor. Boxes laid forgotten on the floor as they too lined the walls, seemingly awaiting to be unpacked any day now. Wasn't Irons made the director of this place not too long ago? Why here? Why not stay at the police station? It just didn't make sense to the Omega. 

With a sigh, Leon went to the desk, deciding to rest in the stiff looking leather armchair, plucking a book from one of the bookshelves. He was about to sit down, looking downward to avoid rolling the chair into the desk itself...until he noticed bloodstains on the floor.

He rose a brow, setting the book on the desk as he stood back up and went to investigate. The droplets were still fresh and led to the corner of the room...near a little book of sorts. Leon kneeling down to inspect the journal, recognizing it as one of the little journals they gave to the kids...except this one was covered in blood. 

Feeling his heart sinking slightly, Leon looked at the scrawls on the page, heart breaking at the entry. It was definitely a child's handwriting, judging by the d's being confused with the b's and the grammar and misspellings. The message was telling whoever was reading the book to call the police. That there were "boogie men" everywhere and that they were supposedly eating everyone. Leon felt his heart shatter as the letter begged for help, wanting their Mommy. 

Snapping the journal shut, Leon all but threw it on to the nearby table, as though it had burned him. What the hell was going on here? Did this have anything to do with what William and Annette were talking about earlier? Where was that Oliver child? 

He looked at his surroundings once more, noticing more blood along the carpet leading to a curtain on the opposite wall. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Leon following the trail and going to the curtain, hesitantly reaching out and pulling it aside...but there was nothing but a small sink and a cabinet there. 

"...What?" He found himself asking aloud, as though there was something more…as if...something was missing. 

There were blood drops in this area...but he couldn't figure out where they led to or where they had gone. And the journal entry had been a clue...that that Oliver boy or another helpless and injured child had been around here...but where had they gone? 

Leon looked around in distress, inspecting the small closet like space. There was something not right about this area. He just knew it. There was something going on here and he needed to know what it was before these kids, and possibly other innocents, got hurt. 

The lock on the door was being fiddled with, meaning that Irons was back. Leon quickly pulled the curtain back into place and raced back over to the desk. He opened the book there to a random location, making it seem like he had been reading this whole time. 

Brian Irons wiped his brow with a handkerchief, looking at his desk as the Omega sat in it. Leon looked up from his book, looking up at him with curious blues as he slowly lowered the book. 

"Everything alright out there, Chief?" Leon asked curiously. 

Irons gave him a look, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Stop that. You don't have to call me that. You were never really a police officer." 

"I was for a little bit..." Leon muttered. 

"Yeah, well, you were never meant to be one." Irons informed him, "From the second you walked into the station, you were already pegged as a test subject for William and Annette. In case you haven't noticed; there aren't really any Omegas at the station." 

Leon was about to argue otherwise...until he realized that his former boss had been right: there hadn't been many Omegas at the station, if any at all. Irons rambled on, saying that Omegas were pains in the asses, constantly needing time off for heat, add-ons for insurance and maternity/paternity leave, exceptions from drug tests due to prescriptions and suppressants. Unnecessary paperwork and extra headaches that all the superiors didn't need to deal with. 

"So, when the Birkins and other Umbrella chumps came around looking for test subjects, I, being the Good Samaritan I am, happily obliged and offered them my employees." Irons explained smugly, "For a little extra, of course. Just send these little Omegas on "Special Assignments", and no one batted an eye."

Irons gave a sigh, sitting on the edge of the desk, "And then, when they wanted to expand their research and demographic, I became Director of the Orphanage and helped set up a "Scholarship" so they could have access to...younger subjects. Hell, some of the scientists pretended to be parents and adopted some of them." 

Leon gave a look that was a mix of disgust and shock, rolling the chair backward as he stood, backing away from the desk. He finally realized what may have happened to Oliver...and others just like the little boy, "You...you let Umbrella take and experiment on innocents? Your own people? And those children?" He asked, enraged with the man in front of him, "Why?! How could you do this? We're supposed to protect people!" 

Irons laughed at him, "Oh, please, the only person I need to help and look out for in the end is myself...not freak Omegas or snot nosed brat kids." 

Leon scoffed, "So, what? Am I just some extra money in your pocket? A side job for profit?" 

"Basically...considering the deal I just made with the Board of Directors at Umbrella." Irons explained, "Especially, now that they know William and Annette are working with someone in the US Government and plan to betray Umbrella." The Beta invaded Leon's space as he continued, Leon looking to a particular jar on the shelf next to him, "And you...you are about to make me very rich...considering how well your body accepted the G-virus and its vaccine. You and that brat you're carrying." 

Once the Beta was close enough that Leon could snatch the key from his vest, Leon grabbed the jar with a liquid with a very high ph level, smashing it over Irons's face. The man cried out in pain, skin beginning to sizzle away once the liquid touched his face. Leon snatched the man's key, as well as his gun, and made a break for the door. 

Leon could hear the hollering on the other side of the door, Irons cursing and vowing revenge on the Omega as Leon locked the door behind him with the man's key. Turning down the hallway and then down another, Leon unlocked the door there as he made it to the parlor. It was empty, except for Katherine and a couple of kids, the scientists seemingly gone as quickly as they had come. 

"Leon?" Katherine asked, clearly concerned, "What's the matter? Everything alright? We heard shouting." 

"What did those scientists come here for?" Leon asked, getting straight to business, "Where are the other children?" 

"The kids are upstairs with Mrs. Alberstein...and the doctors were here to give the kids their vaccines and check them out. They said something about a city wide epidemic happening…" Katherine explained as best as she could. 

Leon's eyes widened as he was about to ask her for more information, until they heard a scream from upstairs. He told her to stay downstairs with the kids and to use the telephone to call for help, handing her the key to the rest of the orphanage. Taking the gun, he made his way upstairs, readying himself for whatever horror awaited him. 

Children ran from the main room, a couple of teenagers helping them get downstairs to where Katherine was, under Leon's direction. Leon went to the main room, seeing a very bloody and vicious looking teenager who was missing part of his face. His eyes were blank and he was trapped behind one of the cribs, Mrs. Alberstein and Lisa holding it in place to keep the monster pinned. Another little girl held the baby that had formerly been in the crib, the baby screeching and crying loudly. 

Another teenager, Tony, was holding his neck, blood flowing through his fingers, Andy and Angela by his side. Jaime ran to Leon upon seeing the Omega, frantically explaining what had happened. 

Leon held his gun up toward the bloody monster, now realizing, and judging by their screams, that this was Oliver and he had escaped from Irons's Office and hid until he came out of hiding. How Leon and Irons had missed that, Leon didn't know.

"Oliver went fucking rabid and attacked Tony!" Andy chimed in, "You have to kill Oliver! He's possessed!" 

"We can't just kill him!" Lisa exclaimed, struggling to hold the crib in place, Oliver snarling and growling as he tried to free himself from his position between the crib and the wall, "He's sick! He needs help!" 

"No one is killing anyone!" Mrs. Alberstein hollered, "Mr. Kennedy, surely Brian told you what was going on here?" 

Leon didn't answer, choosing to shoot at the monster before it could free itself. It took a couple shots, but the third shot hit its mark, Oliver getting a bullet between the eyes and falling limp. The teenagers and Jaime screamed in surprise at the sound, and Mrs. Alberstein was absolutely speechless, all watching in horror. 

"I'm sorry." Leon apologized, "I don't know what's going on...but it was probably better that he did not have to suffer any longer." 

Mrs. Alberstein gave him an incredulous look, "You killed an innocent child!" 

"He didn't look so innocent to me." Lisa added, "Especially when he tried to eat Baby Eddy and Julia." 

"Or when he bit me!" Tony argued, sweat beading up on his brow as Andy pressed a towel into the wound. 

The little girl holding the baby, Julia evidently, nodded in agreement. Leon checked them over, the baby seemed okay, and Julia as well. Tony, on the other hand, didn't look so good. Taking a deep breath, Leon turned to Mrs. Alberstein and telling her to take the kids downstairs. 

"Katherine's going to call for help...look, I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling that it's not safe here." Leon explained, "I think this is connected to the cannibal murders and something about viruses and experiments. Our best bet is to get out of Raccoon." 

"You want us to leave the city?!" Mrs. Alberstein asked in shock, "Where will we all up and go? I can't just pack up all these children and take them out of the city! What about the Police Station? It should be safe there! We should tell the authorities!" 

Now it was Leon's turn to give her a look, "I don't think that's such a good idea. There could be more of those things running around and we need to get the kids somewhere safe." 

"Do you hear yourself?!" The Beta woman asked, "This is insane!" 

Before they could argue some more, a little boy in his preteens, Tyler, gently knocked on the door before letting himself in. He looked to Leon, saying that Katherine had called someone at the Police Station. Said someone was named Officer Kevin Ryman and said he was coming to get them all and he was bringing a truck. It apparently wasn't safe in the city, and they needed to start evacuating people.

Leon looked to Mrs. Alberstein, who seemed dumbfounded, "You were saying?" He asked.

* * *

Angela, Julia, Baby Eddy, Jaime and Lisa as well as Mrs. Alberstein, went downstairs to the parlor with Katherine and the others. Leon stayed with Tony and Andy, who stubbornly refused to leave his best friend's side. Andy kept talking to Tony, who kept floating in and out of consciousness. 

"Is he…" Andy asked, turning to Leon, "Is Tony going to die, Leon?" 

Leon tried to seem hopeful, but he didn't have it in him to lie, "I think so...he's lost a lot of blood." He explained, changing out the one towel with a clean one, applying pressure to Tony's neck. 

"Is he...going to be like Oliver?" Andy asked, "Why did Oliver attack us? What happened to him?"

The Omega merely shook his head and gave a shrug, "I don't know, Andy." 

"You have to know something!" Andy protested, shoving at Leon's arm, "You were with that Irons guy! He knew those scientists! He knew that lady that kept coming in and taking our blood! He knew those assholes who took Oliver!" 

"And how do you know all that?" Leon asked, carefully watching Tony briefly before looking up at Andy with stern blues, "You're very observant for a teenager." 

Andy looked down at him angrily, as though looking for an answer from Leon or contemplating what to say. It wasn't long until Andy gave a sigh of defeat, crouching down next to Leon. 

"Remember that story Lisa was talking about earlier?" Andy asked, "About me "lying" bout a killer doll?" 

Leon nodded as Andy continued on, saying that he wasn't going to tell Leon the full story, mainly because it sounded crazy. Bottom line, he became very wary of strangers because of it. Not to mention, he and Lisa, and Tony snuck out often and had seen the same scientists, or at least people in the same uniforms, walking around or traversing different areas of Raccoon and doing sketchy activities. What all that was...he wasn't sure. 

"And the Lady you were talking about?" Leon asked, "What did she look like?" 

"She was a blonde haired woman, kind of tall, kept her hair in a ponytail. Dr. Belkin or something." Andy recalled, "They always drew our blood and then gave us vaccines. Tony is allergic to something in them cause he always got sick, and Oliver had been adopted by then, so he wasn't here when they started doing that."

Leon's eyes widened in shock, "Dr. Birkin? Was that her name? And vaccine for what? Why were they drawing your blood and giving you all vaccinations?" 

"No sure...but I thought I heard her tell Angela one time that the shot would keep us safe from the monsters…" Andy admitted with a shrug, "Just thought that was something she made up so the little kids weren't scared of getting needles." 

The Omega listened intently, heart sinking with every word Andy said. Annette and William...they wouldn't inject the children with the G-Virus...would they? Or the other terrible viruses they kept in their labs? What was the other one he heard about? T-virus or whatever? He wasn't sure if the effects of either, but clearly Oliver and Tony didn't have G-Virus in them. They didn't heal like Leon had...so what the hell were they giving the kids? 

"What did the needles look like?" Leon asked. 

Andy shrugged, "Needles, I guess? They were covered in plastic and I couldn't see what was inside of them." 

"Did any of the doctors or scientists say what the vaccines were for?" Leon asked, almost desperately. 

Andy shook his head, apologizing and repeating what Annette had said to Angela and that was all. Leon gave a deep sigh, head bowed low and thanking Andy for what little he could tell him. They sat in silence after that, nothing but the sound of Tony's ragged breathing could be heard. 

It wasn't long until the breathing stopped entirely, Tony's hand falling away from his throat and then falling into his lap, completely limp and immobile. Leon told Andy to look away, the teen shielding his eyes as Leon pulled the trigger before Tony could turn.

* * *

Andy went with the group downstairs while Leon went back to Irons's office. He needed answers about what Annette and the other scientists had been giving the children at the orphanage. The kids didn't look sick...but Leon had to be sure. 

He couldn't hear hollering, so that meant Irons had calmed down...or he was plotting...waiting to spring at Leon the second the Omega showed his face. Taking a deep breath, Leon unlocked the first door, slowly creeping down the long hallway to the Beta's office. He could hear muffled hisses and curses as well as a water flowing from a tap, but he couldn't hear much else. The second he inserted the key into the actual office door, all sounds ceased. 

"I want to let you know that I'm armed, Chief." Leon called aloud, "I just want to talk, but if you attack me...I'll have to use force." 

There was a growling sound, followed by metal scraping across metal as, what, Leon could only imagine was the curtain, was slid back into place. Heavy footsteps moved across the floor as Irons emerged into view, Leon holding the gun up and pointing it at the Beta. He stayed behind the shelves by the door, having a clear view of Irons while also having a shield between them should Irons think of charging at him. 

"You've got balls, Kennedy." Irons growled as he took a seat in his chair, a rag covering the burnt side of his face as he held it in place, "I'll give you that." 

"What did the scientists give those kids?" Leon asked, gun leveled with the man's head. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Oliver turned into a monster and tried to kill the others and then Andy said that they were given needles. What was in them?" 

"He was infected before he got here." 

"How?" Leon asked, awaiting an answer from the older male, but Irons paused, contemplating his answer, "Answer me!" 

Irons gave a sigh, "...you really want to know?" He asked, now awaiting Leon's answer. The pregnant Omega nodded, "...they gave them T-Virus vaccinations. That's what's killing everyone in Raccoon and turning them into monsters. That's what the STARS Unit found in Arklay...but everyone thinks it's cannibals and the flu." 

Leon narrowed his eyes as he asked why. Irons explained that it was a fuck-up at the labs in the Arklay Mountains. Some suits at the mansion released their test subjects by accident. Others must have wandered from the train up there as well, rumors of an outbreak occurring on the Ecliptic Express back in July. He explained that he might as well tell Leon the truth because it was only a matter of time before Umbrella, or someone working with them, found him. And if he ran to the public, no one would believe the Omega. 

"So don't worry, the little kiddies are safe...until those monsters come looking for some Happy Meals." Irons chuckled darkly. 

Leon growled at the Beta before leaving, locking the door once more behind himself. After another small trip through the hallway, he locked that door too. Katherine had run over and told him that the truck had arrived, Officer Kevin Ryman talking to Mrs. Alberstein and the kids as some other people loaded the kids into the truck. She asked about Irons, but Leon lied, saying that the man had abandoned them and ran. 

Kevin Ryman looked to Leon, giving him a nod. Leon gave one back with a grateful smile. 

Once all the kids and their teacher had been loaded into the truck, Leon turned to Katherine, "Well, looks like it's time to go." He said, holding out a hand to her. 

Katherine smiled as she gently pushed away his hand, giving a nod, "I can't leave yet...I'm gonna stay behind and wait for my Dad and boyfriend."

Leon gave her a confused and concerned look, "Katherine...it's not safe. We have to go." 

"I need to make sure they're alright. I can't leave them." Katherine insisted, "Don't worry about me, Leon. I'll be okay. I promise." 

The Omega's features softened, wanting to convince her otherwise, but he could tell just by the look in her eyes. He wouldn't be able to change her mind. With a sigh of defeat, he gave her the key to the orphanage, telling her to lock it all up, and to look out for anyone seeking shelter. To call if she needed help and to stay safe.

She accepted the key before embracing him tightly, "You too, Leon. Take care of yourself and the kids. They need you." 

With another nod, Leon climbed into the truck. As the doors closed and the vehicle started moving, the Omega watched sadly as Katherine disappeared behind the gates, the building shrinking further and further away. He couldn't even hear Mrs. Alberstein and the kids singing "The Wheels on the Bus", a sinking feeling in his chest. 

He had a feeling that this wasn't the end. That this wasn't the last time he would be in Raccoon City. What about Annette and William? What about the labs? Katherine and the people in the city? 

He had a bad feeling as he sat his hand on the barely visible baby bump.

* * *

Way on the outskirts of Raccoon City, a motorcycle and its rider made their way to the MizOil Gas Station. The rider, a female Alpha wearing a red leather jacket pulled into the station, "Made In Heaven" as well as a Valkyrie and bullets imprinted in the material. She pulled in to refuel her bike and make a quick phone call in the telephone booth, unaware of the horrors that awaited not too far from where she was...as well as inside the gas station.


End file.
